Confrontations
by jwg676
Summary: What could have happened the day the three of them fought...


**Title:** Confrontations

**Rating:** G, action

**Pairing / Characters: **Kyouraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jyuushirou, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni

**Word Count: **657 words

**Warnings: **Character death

**Summary: **What could have come to pass the day Shunsui and Jyuushirou fought with Yamamoto

**A/N: **This is not what happened, obviously. I deliberately left it open ended, in case I wanted to go back and add something later. I guess my reviews will tell me what I need to know…

FOR CERETIS PARIBUS, AND YOU KNOW WHY…

'_You two haven't changed in all these years,' Yamamoto observed blandly._

_Shunsui's tone was dry. 'Why thank you.'_

_For a moment, there was a tense silence as the three of them regarded each other steadily._

'_Are you ready?' Yamamoto asked at last._

'_Anytime!' Jyuushirou responded, and the three of them sprang at each other without hesitation._

The whole world faded away save for the three of them and the dangerous ki that ebbed and flowed around them.

Jyuushirou was only faintly aware of Shunsui at his side, focused more on his old teacher's movements. Even as he darted to the side, avoiding a fatal blow, Yamamoto appeared in front of him, reversing his blade and slamming the hilt into Jyuushirou's stomach.

The younger shinigami gasped in shock as the force of the blow sent him tumbling backward, but he converted the tumble into a graceful flip and landed lightly a few feet away.

'Jyuu!' Shunsui shouted in alarm, but Jyuushirou was already getting to his feet, and the moment he raised his head, he registered the danger Shunsui was in, acted accordingly, and simply applied the fastest shunpo Yamamoto had ever seen, placing himself between Shunsui and Yamamoto's blade, the twin blades of his zanpakutou crossed to take the full weight of Ryuujin Jakka.

Shunsui grimaced as he moved behind Jyuushirou.

'Clearly we can't play around anymore,' he remarked bleakly.

Jyuushirou snorted. 'Apparently,' he agreed. 'I had hoped we could reason with him, but –'

'Oi! You two can't just hold a conversation like I'm not here!' Yamamoto snapped, his reiatsu increasing considerably.

Jyuushirou considered sticking his tongue at him, but knew the childish gesture would have incensed his former teacher, so he restrained himself, instead releasing the constraints on his reiatsu. Behind him, Katen Kyoukotsu extended protectively, Shunsui was doing the same thing – and unlike before, twin flares of near monstrous reiatsu rose to meet Yamamoto's own.

Smiling grimly, the ancient shinigami took a step backward and waited for his former students to make their move.

He didn't have long to wait.

Shunsui and Jyuushirou had reached a silent, mutual agreement – the only way to ensure the balance of power remained was to kill Yamamoto – even though neither of them actually wanted to.

As one, their voices roared out a command. 'Way of binding number one: sai!'

Yamamoto moved in time, but only barely. The binding spell missed him by mere inches, and as it was, his own nineties level spell was off the mark by several centimeters.

Swearing, he flew forward, swinging his blade up in an arc and knocking it against Shunsui's with a harsh clang. Crossing his arms, Shunsui knocked the older shinigami backwards, increasing his reiatsu steadily. The air around the three of them was already dry of moisture, and the combined pressure of their spirit power made breathing even more difficult.

Keeping Yamamoto's attention on himself, Shunsui engaged the commander general, allowing Jyuushirou to get behind him. Too late, Yamamoto registered his presence and spun around, but Jyuushirou was faster and dropped into a crouch, kicking Yamamoto's legs out from underneath him.

For a moment, two bright blades shone in the sunlight, and a single choked cry rang out. When the dust cleared, Jyuushirou got to his feet, releasing shikai and wiping the bloodied blade clean on his robes, sensing Shunsui follow suit. He crossed over to Shunsui's side, resting his hand against his shoulder as they stared silently down at Yamamoto's body on the floor, surrounded by a rapidly expanding pool of blood.

'Now we've done it,' Shunsui muttered, his eyes on the double stab wounds in Yamamoto's chest.

'We had no choice,' Jyuushirou whispered. 'Even if he hadn't killed us, the justice of Soul Society would have been destroyed forever.'

'Do you really think anyone is going to buy that?'

'Probably not,' Jyuushirou mumbled. 'Probably not…'

In the silence, the presences of their fellow captains was easily detected.


End file.
